It all began with a look
by lastofyourpicknmix
Summary: Things can change with one look, one thing always leads to another. Carla and a surprise partner, revealed at the end of ch1


_Rated M for a reason. Please take note of it! Had this idea for a while and just needed to write it. Hope it's alright and you enjoy it_  
><em>Reviews are loved and appreciated<em>  
><em>x<em>

* * *

><p>She didn't know how it had happened, or even why it had happened, but it had. It had been building up for so long, like a volcano ready to erupt after years of simmering away. Well, that was exactly how it felt within her at that very moment in time.<p>

It all began with one look. Carla knew how to send her signals, and they always started from her eyes. She could simply give a sultry glance, just one seductive look and usually she had them hooked, after that it was just reeling them in with her hushed tones and provocative whispers. She hadn't planned her latest venture, she hadn't been out to dinner, hadn't been wined and dined. No, it was meant to just be a relaxing evening as friends, and it was. But that relaxing evening had led to so much more.

When Carla leant in close, whilst they were in her flat lounging on her sofa, whispering softly into her companion's ear, she had lingered. She didn't pull away and neither did her friend. So feeling the effects of the wine, she decided to push it. She had leant in close, rubbing her nose softly against the others cheek before moving round, letting her lips tease softly over their ear. Again, neither pulled away. She continued peppering her new play mates ear and jaw with soft and delicate kisses, running them down a little further to their neck. It was then that Carlas accomplice gasped, pulling back slightly. Carla had sat back, looking over, cursing herself, knowing she'd taken it too far.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me.."

She'd never usually back down, but this was different. She watched carefully, waiting for her partners response. Chewing their lip a little before standing, the accomplice took Carlas hand, bending down slightly to whisper in her ear, just how Carla had done before.

"No, don't say sorry. I just think this activity is more suited to the bedroom, don't you?"

Carla raised an eyebrow slightly, her premonitions failing her for once. She stood quickly, not feeling the need to respond. She kept hold of the hand that had taken hers so gracefully, following their lead towards her bedroom. Once pushing the door shut, Carla was surprised to be greeted so quickly with the playful touch of lips. Only a whisper of a kiss at first, easing them both in gently to what they now knew were tonights events. Carla moved her hand, settling one at the base of her companions back as she felt hands roaming up both sides of her body. The kiss became heated quickly, the fire inside them both bubbling to the surface, finally being allowed to soar free. Carla tilted her head back as she felt the kisses begin to move, making their way down her neck and across her sensitive collar bone. Her eyes fluttered shut as she enjoyed the feeling, letting her hand slip under the material she had been fiddling with, resting it on the bare skin she had been craving. The accomplices kisses became more needy, searching for what they knew could be found. Carla let out a soft moan, almost a purr as she felt a sensitive spot on her neck being bitten softly. She threw her head back more, leaning against the door, wanting to be submissive to her partners play.

It wasn't long before Carla could feel a cool breeze making its way up her body, her dress was being lifted, quickly, the contact between them broke as the piece of clothing was discarded, not needed for the next activities of the night. Carla bit her lip softly as she watched her partner gazing at her body, she enjoyed feeling her body being devoured just by their eyes. Her friend clearly appreciated her matching black lacey underwear set, but just looking wasn't enough. She soon had hands running up her body and round to her back, continuing their way up delicately, smoothly running towards the clasp of the lacey bra. Carla was released from the restraint around her chest and was happy to shrug the item off, letting it fall to the floor.

"You're a little over dressed compared to me." She murmured softly, letting her hand fiddle with her partners top as they agreed.

"I thought you could give me a hand."

The response was quick, but Carlas movements were even quicker, she whipped off the upper layers before proceeding with the jeans. She grinned as she unbuttoned them, letting them slide down her friend legs. She knelt down, helping them slip out of the heavy clothing and pushing them aside. Carla let her hands press against her partners thighs, running her manicured hands up and down them softly before pressing soft kisses up them.

"Not yet."

She heard her playmate mumble as she was pulled up from her stance, lips crashing against her own once more. Carla stepped backwards, her hands held tightly against the others hips as she pulled them both down, together, giggling softly as they both landed on the bed. Carla shuffled up the bed, leaning against the headboard, beckoning her company to join her as she curled her finger softly in a come hither motion. Her friend was quick to comply, welcoming the invitation and crawling up Carlas body, straddling her and leaning in for more of the delectable kisses that were now being craved. The kisses continued for what seemed like forever, tongues exploring one another, teeth grazing lips and hands roaming in forbidden places. Skin that had never been caressed before was being caressed; no patch was left unattended to.

It was all getting too much for Carla, she needed more. It was as if her new comrade could now read her mind because they quickly moved down the bed, shuffling off of Carla, letting their lips and tongue make a gentle path up her slender left leg. She could feel the kisses getting higher as her legs began to be parted slightly. She felt her knickers being played with, the lace being stroked softly and the elastic being teased as the lips on their journey came ever closer to where she desired them.

It didn't take long for her knickers to join to rest of the haphazardly drawn clothes scattered across the floor. They had been whipped down her leg in an instance and the contact had been broken once more. Now she could feel hands again, hands against her ankles, making their way higher as a body shifted between her legs. She watched, not taking her eyes away from her mates, neither daring to blink, not wanting to break the connection or miss a moment of this new found pleasure they were experiencing with one another. Her friends head dipped low, eyes seeking the conformation that they needed, which Carla more than happily granted with a quick nod of the head, before letting lips meet her soft skin where knickers rested before. The kisses were tender, working their way lower each time a new one was planted. The kisses were soft and cautious; savouring everyone to memory, knowing this could be a one chance experience. Soon the kisses were at her opening, every kiss more teasing than the last. Their eyes met one more time, both glazed with want and need for what was about to happen. Kisses turned quickly into licks as their friendship reached a whole new meaning. The licks were long and soft as Carlas play mate teased their way into where Carla so desperately needed contact. Carla mumbled softly, the volume increasing ever so slightly with every centimetre her friends tongue gained. Suddenly a moan escaped her lips, her friend had given into temptation and moved straight to Carlas bud. Teasing it more with each movement of their mouth, circling it with their tongue, alternating it with gentle sucks. Plump lips teasing Carla to the edge of desire with every point of contact.

Carlas mind was a blur, a sexual haze, pleasure being the one and only thing she could decipher right now. She felt herself coming close to the edge, moaning louder she let her hand ravel in the sheet she was laying on, making a fist within the material as she tried to hold out for longer, wanting the pleasure to last for as long as it could. She couldn't hold on any longer, with one more suck on her ever needing bud she felt herself go. She moaned as the sheer bliss captivated her body, she panted gently as her friend climbed up her body again, grinning at how they had turned Carla into a moaning wreck. Carla let her eyes open slowly, finding her senses after her body began to gain control after the prolonged pleasure she had been experiencing.

"God, I don't think a man has ever been able to do that to me with just their tongue before!"

Michelle leant down, kissing her neck softly once more, still tasting Carla on her lips.

"Mm, maybe you've always needed a womans touch." She grinned playfully as her eyes met Carlas.

"Maybe I've been missing out on something special, eh?"

Carla licked her lips slightly as she watched Michelle with a cheeky grin, they both knew they had a long and enjoyable night ahead of them.


End file.
